Another Side
by Preddlebunny
Summary: Would if Jak never defeated the metal head leader? Would if Haven fell to the clutches of Kor and his minions? Now what is left of the 'resistance' will have to find their lost hero and defeat Kor before he drives the human race to extinction. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is intro chapter kinda starting out the story for you so just a little warning of sadness. Anyway so yea this is basically and AE alternate ending for Jak 2 and things will get a little rough from here on out since Jak (in this story) failed to defeat the Metal Head leader. It'something I've been thinkin of lately and finally decided to start on it so sit back, relax and enjoy the intro**

**Disclaimer:**** Jak and Daxter ©Naughty Dog**

I had failed.

I have failed them all.

He was right there. Right there on my shoulder one moment, nagging, encouraging me to continue even though I felt nearly drained of all essential life. That was his job since the day we met in Sandover. He was a wild, loud and obnoxious kid and I was the complete opposite. I guess that was why we got along so well and why we had remained friends this whole time. I still remember it so clearly so..painfully.

The metal head leader.

The traitor.

The one we knew as Kor whom had been hiding behind a mask this whole time seething information from our very lips like a blood sucking leach. Why couldn't I sense it? Why couldn't I sense the dark eco in him, I'm practically made of the stuff. If only I could have stopped him sooner this wouldn't have happened and everyone would be alive.

I was distracted. The eco within me burning and coiling around my senses, slowly ebbing away at my being. I didn't see when it happened. The blast was so quick, too quick. One moment I felt the reassuring weight of my best friend on my shoulder and the next he was gone. I heard him scream and pain in the agony I could have prevented.

This made my mind clear up. To hear his scream for help brought my side to its senses and chased the dark away.

"Dax?" I had whispered. The pain that receded to pulse through my head withered away slower than I wished. My coal black orbs cleared away as I searched for him. I couldn't think or see straight for my own life. Blurriness clouded me, like it always did when my anger took over, until a patch of orange slumped up in a ball on the ground found its way to my optics. I instantly snapped and everything fell in place.

He was still, like a rumpled up child. I saw no movement and this got me worried. Blood was seeping from his fur as the sparks form the dark eco blast began to swirl and dissipate. Daxter twitched once or twice as I picked him up. Everything in me crushed to pieces, I had no strength now, I had no assurance, I had no power nor will left in me to keep fighting.

The metal head leader roared out behind me to finish its job and the next thing I did was something I knew I would regret for the rest of my life.

I ran.

**Sad, no?**

**Well Review if you wish too cuz it inspires me **** although this is kinda short. Well it's an intro it's supposed to be short **


	2. Chapter 2

Torn's face was lit up by the red glare of the scanner. His fingers flicking over the buttons at an anxious pace while Ashelin was posed at the opposite end of the console, barking orders through her com. The tension was in the air and there was something amiss that the underground commander couldn't help but beat himself mentally over until he found out what. He knew what. Jak hadn't reported back, the last he heard of the man he had penetrated the metal head nest and was going for Kor.

The metal heads were advancing, each wave after wave of attacks left their front lines weaker. He sniffed the fear in the KG, whom were now in their command by Ashelins' rule. Their eyes would betray their hard skilled bodies he didn't see determination; he didn't see the sheer desire to eliminate all who oppose. He saw fear.

Torn rubbed his temple ,attempting to get some feeling back after staring at computer screens for four hours straight. The images flying by at ridiculous paces almost made him want to ditch the technology and just go wing it out in the streets like he was trained to do.

He stole a glance at the new baroness of Haven, if they could save Haven that is, her young complexion was frozen in a state of concentration. Her hips swiveled in an anxious manner while the woman paced back and forth, the communicator glued in her left hand. Already it wasn't easy for her to run this city, especially so soon after a tyrant had fallen.

"Torn this is Jinx" a voice cracked through the com.

Quicker than he expected he naturally flipped it from his belt and clicked on the frequency "Jinx what's your position?" the commanders fingers traced over the buttons making 'bleep' bleep' noises.

"Eh it ain't good Torn boy" in the background the firing of bullets and far off grunts of metal heads could be heard "their closin in on the industrial section, the bastards already broken through our first and second defensive lines we might just have to raise the shield walls and block off this entire sector" something clanged off a metal wall on the other end of the line "GAHH!! They've caught us with our pants down Torn!".

The tattooed commander bit his lip and swiveled his optics to Ashelin whom was stone faced and gave him a slow nod "alright Jinx, get as many people out as you can and Ashelin and I will raise the shield walls when you give us the signal" the man's voice fluxed regretfully and he clicked off slamming the device down on the console.

"I just got word in from Miriora" Ashelins smooth voice added, it was amazing how calm the woman sounded in the mist of all this chaos; probably from first hand experiences while operating under the wing of a father like the deceased Baron "the Slums are completely over run, it fell much quicker than we anticipated" a slender finger flipped a switch and a transparent map flew up between them "there is also intense movement in the southern port, we have troops there and they seem to be holding".

Torn's intense gaze flickered upon the rotating image of the now doomed sector "for now at least".

Ashelin shook her dread locked hair "Torn we can't keep this up for long, there just isn't enough of us and everything is so unorganized right now ; We have to start thinking about long term evacuation plans now"

A frustrated grunt came from the commander and he set his jaw "no, we can't run like this, we have to give Jak some time to find the metal head leader" swiftly his hand glided over more buttons and switches "with Vin not answering it just makes it this much harder. He might have fallen to the metal heads but I'm not sure" another close up view of the slums flickered in the air before the two "tell Miriora to completely seal off every entrance and exit to the slums. We should trap them in there for the time being".

Ashelin cat walked up beside the man and put a hand on his shoulder then gestured to the projection "the shields won't hold forever Torn these things are fools but not completely stupid they will find a way to disable them" her voice quivered with distaste but her complexion remained professional.

"But it will buy us some time" the tattooed man added his voice a rough sting "ten hours at least to regroup and figure out a plan" another 'bleep' from a button and the image fluxuated to morph into an aerial view of the entire city "from the looks of it they're coming in from the north and south, trying to squeeze us in from both the slums, arena and in the north and through the waterways of the port sector in the south. The slums are gone and the industrial soon to be so we should completely close off both of those as well the northern garden sector and pull our troops back and station them down to the port so we can set up a secondary base there".

Ashelin nodded in confidence her emerald eyes showing admiration for the commanders tactical skills. If anyone could possibly wedge them out of a tight situation it was definitely Torn "alright I'll give the order to Miriora, in the mean time try to get in contact with Samos or Kiera and send an emergency signal to Spargus" she grumbled while padding away from the console "if this doesn't turn out right they might be looking at some new citizens".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO *_______*

"but there are still people in there!" Miriora shouted through the crossfire of bullets, while she was ducked with her back against the metal wall. All around her the red suited KG loaded, reloaded and fired their weapons in a red streaming haze while shrinking behind the small barriers that barely sufficed as a shield when the larger metal heads shot back with blast of eco.

"You have your orders luitenant" the other end of the line slammed off the frequency before she could protest again."Damnit" Miriora hissed through her facemask and shoved the com back on her belt. It was just like the command to leave thousands of citizens to die. She hated the baron enough during her gruff years of struggling to get to the top but now there was a new forming tyrant on the throne and this one was just as selfish as the last. In a very small way, deep down in her she knew there was a reason to the sacrifice. They were falling back with every new wave of metal heads and with each new group they got bigger and more aggressive. It was pathetic they were loosing to a bunch of filthy animals and how they just threw themselves to their deaths at our guns and died for their precious 'Leader'. They were brainless, stupid beast but they were a hell of a lot stronger and their ferocity only fueled the fire on their side.

Biting down the rage and regret Miriora straightened herself and clutched her gun tightly in her fingers "alright Gerrik and Jym" she swiveled her head toward the two other red suited men on both sides of her. Gerrik cocked his gun as twenty empty shells littered the floor beneath them, clanking and rolling as he hastily reloaded and turned his scarred face over his shoulder in attention. Jym, whom was busy bandaging up a half dead comrade, shot to attention as well but still keeping half a mind on the bleeding fellow officer.

She used the back of her hand and wiped off the beating sweat, mixing the grime on her hands with skin and brushed an aqua green strand of matted hair back " I just got orders from the baroness" Miriora shouted through the ping of dark eco bullets off the metal wall "she's ordered us to close off this sector completely and fall back to port". The fact that she disagreed strongly with the plan was grinded down deep in her voice as she spoke sternly to the two lower ranking officers.

Gerrik pushed up his mask, revealing a torn and chiseled face of a man in his late thirties. She was surprised he wasn't the one to win this position after their former lieutenant was killed in combat but Torn compared the fact that Miriora was not only skilled in combat as well as tactical defenses and weapon specialty. The result of having a strict commander as a father when the girl was young only added to the application so he went with the most useful and logical choice. Which, Miriora was more than happy to accept the position. Following in her fathers footsteps was what the late teen had dreamed of. Gerrik on the other hand was strangely quiet afterwards and hasn't said much since.

"What about all the people lieutenant?" She still thought it was strange for an older man to call a younger woman that. The elder beside her squatted down to her level , using his long and makeshift weapon as a balance.

Miriora lifted her visor as well letting her dark brown eyes adjust to the smoky atmosphere that reeked of eco powder and empty shells "they will have to find shelter and stay there, unfortunately this isn't my decision because if it was I would consider pushing on but we're outnumbered" the nineteen year old winced as one of her comrades only yards to the north was blasted into ten different pieces by an eco bullet, another took his place quicker than she could blink. "Ashelin has ordered us to raise the shield walls manually from here because the bastards had somehow sabotaged the underground signal cables to this section".

"I can do that" the two turned to Jym whom had the dying KG all stitched up and eco treated "I helped repair one of the main consoles, It'll be tricky but I think we can get to it from here. It's an underground juncture not too far deep. The entry way" he pointed the direction the metal heads were clambering from "a few kilometers in the direction of the enemy" two other red suited men trudged up and carried the unconscious patient away with the miniscule help of Jym whom packed away his medical material.

Miriora took a peek around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief when the hordes of metal heads were thin for the time being "alright it looks like the waves of attacking has ceased for the moment, but that doesn't mean they're done" the lieutenant turned around to face her two companions "from the looks of our long range scanners I say we have about fifteen minutes until they regroup and start shipping an ass load our way again. Me and Jym will head for the juncture box and switch on the shield walls".

"But the generators are the opposite direction, right at the brink of main town and slums. You'll be stuck on the other side!" Gerriks' voice managed to boom over the chaos surrounding the small group. His flaring hazel eyes harbored concern for the younger.

The lieutenant felt her medical officer beside her swallow in fear but she kept her commanding stature in check. A position such as hers had no room for fear or selfishness "I know the risk Gerrik but it's either that or thousands more people will die" brown eyes stared intently into the gray and orange haired man that kneeled in front of her.

"Then at least let me do this, me and Jym will find the juncture just fine. You need to stay here and keep these men in line"

Ignoring him Miriora shoved a fresh round of blue eco bullets in her specially designed gun and turned up the setting from stun to decimate. One of her favorite pass times had been tinkering with this weapon, that had been the exact one her father used before he passed "you're in command while I'm gone" bristly she stood up and gestured for Jym to follow suite "let's go".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
